The Many Emotions of Gray Fullbuster
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: Love comes with just about every other emotion in the world. Gray knew this from first hand experience. This is a collection of those experiences. Gray x Lucy, Rated T for possible cursing in future chapters.
1. Embarrassed

Ramblings: Okay! Now that I'm back in action, I decided to add some GrayLu to the mix. Basically, every chapter will have a different emotion to it. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll span though, so it could run from 6 to 10. I'm not too sure. Some will be in-verse, some AU, as is this one. This one is a kindergarten-first grade AU.

Enjoy~

* * *

1. Embarrassed

He was supposed to be doing cool things, like playing with toy cars and kick ball or handball with the other boys. Better yet, he should have laughed at the girl instead, but no. Instead, here he was, inside the classroom during recess, searching high and low for a stupid doll with a stupid girl. The girl had taken to looking around the reading area of the class while Gray looked in the desks. He peered into one, noticed there was no doll, rinse and repeat. It was awfully boring and he almost felt like telling the girl -what was her name, Lucy?- to give up. Every time he looked at her though, she was rubbing at her eyes, trying to keep tears from blurring her vision.

Gray went back to looking. It wasn't like he wanted to help her, it was just because she was crying. Gray wanted her to stop, she wouldn't, so this was the best solution. Not that anyone would believe him. If his friends heard about this he probably wouldn't hear the end of it. If Lyon and Natsu heard about it... He groaned.

_Wait, Natsu... _He nearly smacked himself. Who else in the class would pick on Lucy? That idiot picked on about every single person, but it seemed her mostly targeted people he liked. One of the people he liked being Lucy. Knowing Natsu, however, chances were he didn't hide the doll in his desk. He was an idiot, but a smart idiot. Gray headed towards the cabinets in the back, where the teacher kept the art supplies, remembering Natsu had volunteer to help the teacher that day. Gray thought it was strange that the idiot of all people would volunteer to help anyone. Ever.

He opened the cabinet and pushed aside all sorts of paint and brushes. In the back he spotted it. "Hey, uh, Lucy, right?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was soft and weak and there was no doubt that she was still crying.

"I found it but..." He reached inside and pulled the doll out. Realizing it was covered in paint, Gray grabbed a paper towel and did his best to wipe it away but it had clearly made it's stain on the cloth doll. Lucy, upon seeing the doll, frowned. He panicked, afraid that she might cry again. "I'll kick that idiot's butt when I see him!" he declared loudly, hoping it would calm the girl.

She shook her head. "Natsu didn't mean to... It's okay, I at least have it back." She smiled and hugged the doll to her chest. "Thank you!" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Gray blushed. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I-It's no big deal!"

"Oh? Gray's got a girlfriend~" a voice from the doorway of the class teased.

Gray froze in place, recognizing the voice as Natsu's. "Shut up, idiot!" The pink haired boy only smiled, even more amused. "Just wait till I tell everyone!~" Before Gray could even threaten the kid again he had ran away. Today had to be the most embarrassing day of his life.

* * *

**Ramblings:** GrayLu has to be one of the most fun pairings to write. I really enjoy writing the Fairy Tail cast in general, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please drop a review!


	2. Anger

**Warning:** This one is in-verse and based off the latest chapter. Spoilers for the latest arc, so if you're following the anime, you may want to skip this one.

This one's shorter than the last. I'm not really aiming to make them very long, however, I'll try to make them longer than this chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed the story and an especially big thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

2. Anger

Gray paused. The roars of the crowd turned into silence and then into shrieks of terror and gasps. Minerva from the Sabertooth guild had Lucy beat, so what the hell was she doing? He found himself gripping the rail of the stands tightly. She was kicking and beating Lucy around for the mere sake of hurting her.

He could feel his heart beat race and his breathing become quick. A cold sweat began to form on his forehead and a sick feeling began in his stomach. Lucy was bleeding and being kicked around, no doubt she was also running out of air. She wasn't even trying to block the attacks anymore. All the while Sabertooth and Minerva held idiotic smiles.

A few seconds later the referee called off the fight and the bitch held Lucy outside of the orb of water by the neck. Minerva's smile was smug and her eyes joyful. He jumped over the balcony and ran towards Lucy as his breathing become shorter and the sick feeling became stronger. Someone finally voiced what was worrying him.

"Lucy... She hasn't been moving for a while... Is she okay?"

He'd felt anger before. Many times before, too damn many to count. This time, however, it was stronger than ever. That goddamn woman had hurt Lucy- had nearly killed her. For a fucking competition. He ground his teeth together as the paramedics ran to Lucy. His fists and resisted the urge to just reach over and destroy Sabertooth single handedly, to rip the smug look off of that woman's damn face. The anger inside him was seething. If there was ever any chance of Sabertooth being forgiven, it was completely non-existent now.

* * *

**Ramblings:** The latest chapter of the manga was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of anger.

Not my favorite, hopefully the next chapter comes out better. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop a review.


	3. Jealousy

**Ramblings:** Third chapter~ Again, big thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I honestly didn't think people would like this story very much.

Also, did anyone read the chapter last week? I fangirled when Gray caught Lucy and when they were in the medical room and he was trying to comfort her and I had so many GrayLu feels. I was like 'Natsu, no! You're probably gonna end up with Lucy anyway- let us have this moment!'

* * *

3. Jealousy

"Are you jealous?"

The question was seemingly sudden and caught Gray's attention. Cana, who sat next to him at a bar stool awaited an answer. With a scowl, Gray muttered back, "Why would I be?"

She turned back to the beer on the counter and said, "Because whenever Lucy needs help Natsu is the first person she turns to." She downed the drink in a single gulp and after a satisfied sigh said, "Plus she spends a looot more time with him than with you." He rolled his eyes at her slurred words and accusation.

Was he really jealous? Yeah, he got mad when she went to Natsu for help all the time, but that wasn't jealousy. He was just annoyed that Natsu would be the first option because it was demeaning to his pride. ...Right?

A distance away, he heard Lucy's voice and turned. "Thank you times a million!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around him in gratitude. She held an envelope in her hands, probably her rent money for the month. Natsu, who she hugged tightly, smiled. "No problem. We got a good fight out of it too, right, Happy?"

"Gray," Cana said sternly. Realizing he had been staring at the two, Gray turned his attention back to the counter. He looked down at his plate and noticed his fork had managed to pierce through it.

Oh yeah, he was definitely jealous.

* * *

**Ramblings:** So, does anyone have any suggestions? Like an emotion you want me to write? Feel free to leave it in a review or something and I might write it.

I don't really like this chapter... I'll make it up in the next one!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
